zhongjifandomcom-20200216-history
Main Page
Welcome to Zhong Ji Wiki This wiki is a chain of three Taiwanese television series that . since March 2009'' Image:KO One Wallpaper.jpg|'KO One' Image:The X-Family Wallpaper.jpg|'The X-Family' Image:K.O.3an Guo Wallpaper.jpg|'K.O.3an Guo' KO One Image:Wang Da Dong.jpg|Wang Da Dong Image:Wang Ya Se.jpg|Wang Ya Se Image:Ding Xiao Yu.jpg|Ding Xiao Yu Image:Lei Ke Si.jpg|Lei Ke Si Other characters: * Huang An Qi, Tian Xin & Sha Jie... The X-Family Image:Xia Xiong.jpg|Xia Xiong Image:Xia Tian.jpg|Xia Tian Image:Lan Ling Wang.jpg|Lan Ling Wang Image:Jiu Wu.jpg|Jiu Wu Image:Xia Yu.jpg|Xia Yu Image:Xia Mei.jpg|Xia Mei Other characters: * Xia Liu, Ye Si Ren, Xiu, Han & a Chord... K.O.3an Guo Image:Guan Yu.jpg|Guan Yu Image:Xiu - Liu Bei.jpg|Xiu / Liu Bei Image:Zhang Fei.jpg|Zhang Fei Image:Zhao Yun.jpg|Zhao Yun Image:Ma Chao.jpg|Ma Chao Image:Huang Zhong.jpg|Huang Zhong Other characters: * Diao Chan, Xiao Qiao, Lu Bu, Cao Cao, Jiang Gan & Sun Shang Xiang... Guan Yu Guan Yu (關羽, courtesy: Guan Yun Chang 關雲長) is straight-headed, righteous and loyal. He is known for fighting around the world of martial artists alongside his best friend, Zhang Fei, whom he has attended twenty-four schools with (only because they always got kicked out for starting fights). Eventually, he lands a place in Dong Han Academy (東漢書院) with help from his sworn brother, Liu Bei. When he makes a promise, he will be sure to fulfill it. Because of his honesty, he is sometimes taken advantage by his enemies. And because of that, his friends are often forced to lie to him, which leads to unpredicted consequences. Guan Yu’s weapon is a large blade called the “Green Dragon Crescent Blade” (青龍偃月刀). He can easily learn an opponent’s moves and find his weakness. Because of that, he is known as one of the strongest martial artists in history. Guan Yu generally manifests a skill called "Sky Crossing Speed Fist" (行天快拳) that allows him to attack at an incredible speed. In the 15th round, he demonstrates a new attack called Xing Tian Po (行天破); an attack inherited from his family kung fu. It allows him to offensive raw energy at his opponents. Gui Long ;September 18, 2009 :30th Round :Xiu and the Five Tiger Generals are ordered to attack a small army of Huang Jin High School. But the situation complicates when Huang Zhong finds out that he has to fight his own mother for it. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse